Blog użytkownika:LittleMilkyWay96/Zdradliwe słońce kryje się
'Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie i jestem tu nowa więc jeszcze nigdy nie opublikowałam takiego czegoś ale mam nadzieję, że chociaż trocę się spodoba. ' Rozdział 1 4 letni chłopiec o kasztanowych włosach i dziko zielonych oczach biegł przez las. Uciekał…od ojca, który pałał do niego nienawiścią odkąd smoki porwały jego matkę, czyli prawie od samych narodzin. Biegł tak szybko jak tylko mógł. Nikt na Berk-bo tak zwała się wyspa, na której mieszkał-nie lubił go i nie szanował pomimo niezwykłego talentu do rysowania, sokolego wzroku i mądrości, a był on naprawdę bardzo zdolny. Wikingowie cenili tylko siłę w ludziach a on jej nie miał i tym bardziej uwzięli się na chłopca gdyż był on synem wodza. Z rozdartych kolan od licznych upadków i ran na ciele po tym jak bił go ojciec, sączyła się bordowa krew. Ojciec nigdy go aż tak nie bił ale dziś był bardzo wkurzony i pijany, musiał się na czymś wyładować i tym czymś, a właściwie kimś był jego syn, który nie przestawał biec pomimo, iż przestał być goniony już przy samym wyjściu, gdyż jarl upadł na schodach i już nie wstał. Kiedy Czkawka (bo tak miał na imię chłopiec) wypadł na polanę, coś złapało go w swoje długie szpony i odleciało z nim w nieznaną chłopcu stronę gdyż miał zamknięte oczy aby nie widzieć ogromnego gada. Od małego bał się stworzeń, które co tydzień atakowały jego wioskę, a były to smoki, zaś jego zdaniem-przerośnięte jaszczurki, plujące ogniem z piekła. Zawsze bał się na nie patrzeć kiedy tylko je spotkał, gdyż obawiał się, że przez to obrazi je a te za karę zabiorą go do piekieł gdzie będzie wiecznie cierpieć. I dlatego teraz kiedy jeden z gadów trzymał go w szponach, tak bardzo bał się, że nigdy nie zobaczy dnia ani nocy tylko będzie siedzieć w ciemnościach i jego dusza spłonie w mrocznym ogniu. Płakał i krzyczał tak długo aż wreszcie zasnął. Kiedy się obudził, zapomniał przez chwilę, że porwał go smok, więc otworzył oczy i wtedy zobaczył coś niesamowitego. Zachodzące, ogniste słońce nadawało niebu, chmurom i oceanowi rozmaitych, ciepłych barw. Spokojna woda, bez najdrobniejszych fal pod nim była teraz niczym lustro i odbijała od swej tafli wszystko, więc chłopiec mógł przyjrzeć się błękitno pomarańczowemu smokowi o czterech skrzydłach zakończonych kolcami, rogatej, płaskiej głowie, która przypominała nieco sowi łeb. Gad był piękny ale widok z góry na zachód słońca jeszcze piękniejszy. Czkawka nagle o wszystkim zapomniał, o strachu, o ojcu, o Berk, o piekle. Był tak zauroczony widokiem, że nie mógł oderwać wzroku. * * * * W oddali majaczyła wyspa, która również odbijała od siebie niebo, widocznie było na niej dużo jezior. Wyspa była położona na tyle wysoko, że ze wszystkich stron otaczały ją chmury. Było na niej pełno różnych barw. Kiedy byli tuż nad nią czterolatek przyjrzał się jej dokładniej. Było tam pełno smoków znanego jak i nie znanego mu gatunku, a także spostrzegł nadzwyczajne rośliny. Drzewa o ogromnych liściach i inne rośliny o jakże cudnym ubarwieniu. Gdy smok wylądował i wypuścił z objęć chłopczyka, pokłonił się mu i ruchem łba kazał iść za nim. Lekko zdezorientowany Czkawka podreptał za gadem. Tak małe dziecko wyglądało przy smoku niczym mrówka, więc czasami „przerośnięta jaszczurka” musiała uważać by nie zdeptać towarzysza. Wyspa była olbrzymia o czym Czkawka przekonał się idąc za smokiem długą drogą. Gad przystanął kiedy doszli do ogromnych skalnych łuków rozpostartych nad wysokimi klifami. Kiedy szli pod nimi chłopiec obserwował piękne smoki o dwóch nogach i dużych skrzydłach, zakończonych podwójnymi pazurami. Gady miały podłużne pyski z dwiema parami oczu i długie cienkie uszy poszerzane na końcu, w klatce piersiowej miały cztery cienkie otwory, przez które oddychały i długi ogon zakończony piórami. Smoki te były niebywale ubarwione, piękne ale też waleczne i zwinne. Kiedy chłopiec i jego porywacz przeszli pod pięcioma łukami, zapadła noc i wtedy Czkawce zaparło dech w piersiach, gdyż wszystkie rośliny zaczęły świecić przeróżnymi kolorami i pojawiały się na nich różne wzory. Sople lodu zdawały się być teraz niczym kryształy a śnieg iskrzył się pod stopami. Małe płatki śniegu zlatujące z drzew i nieba odbijały wyjątkowo białe światło księżyca. Chłopiec dotknął spękanej od zimna kory jednego z iglastych drzew, w następnej chwili dotknięte miejsce zalśniło próbując swoim światłem przebić się przez szron. Gwiazdy na niebie były otoczone chmurami, które jakby próbowały je chronić by zimny wiatr nie zdmuchnął i zgasił ich blasku. * * * * Kiedy weszli do wnętrza góry, która była porośnięta świecącą roślinnością a ściany miała oblodzone i zimne, chłopiec ujrzał wydrążone, okrągłe tunele i jamy. Gdy zagłębili się dalej, zauwarzył stado czarnych jak noc smoków, o dużych skrzydłach, groźnych kłach i długich uszach ułożonych wzdłuż głowy. Jedne smoki były bardziej kolczaste od innych a drugie w ogóle. Na ich czele stał największy z gadów i najmroczniej ubarwiony. Pomimo zamkniętego pyska, śnieżnobiałe kły wystawały z jego paszczy, a czerwone oczy łypały na niego groźnie. Wszystkie siedziały na lodowych skałach ułożonych dookoła zamarzniętego oczka wodnego, które zdawało się wręcz kryształowo niebieskie. Rozdział 2 Czarny jak noc smok, porzucony i niedawno wykluty z jaja wędrował po pustkowiu, szukając choć odrobiny pożywienia. Nie wiedział kim jest ani kim byli lub są jego rodzice. Zapadła noc, młody smok nie jadł i nie pił od dwóch dni, wykluł się na pustkowiu, gdzie nikogo niebyło, więc nikt nie dawał mu przykładu jak o siebie zadbać. Było chłodno, wycieńczony smok położył się na spękanej, zimnej i twardej ziemi, otulając skrzydłami. Zamknął zielone ślepia i odpłynął w czujny sen. * * * * Kiedy się obudził była jeszcze noc lecz coś go zaniepokoiło. Z oddali dochodziło dzikie wycie w żadnym razie nie przypominające wołania wilka. To co tam było musiało być większe i równie głodne ja smoczek. Mały uskrzydlony gad podniósł się i szybko podreptał w przeciwnym kierunku od wycia. Rozglądał się na wszystkie strony i nasłuchiwał. W oddali, lekko na wietrze uginały się wysokie trawy. Czarny jak noc smok wbiegł między nią i cicho niczym kot wędrował przed siebie. Kiedy usłyszał cichy szelest przystanął by móc wsłuchać się czy coś za nim nie idzie. Postawił uszy i zwęził źrenice do cienkich kresek. „To pewnie wiatr” pomyślał kiedy nic więcej nie usłyszał. Postawił kolejny krok i wtedy rozległ się kolejny ryk, lecz nie był on oddalony i nie niósł się z wiatrem do jego uszu. Ten ryk wydobył się tuż obok. Podniósł głowę by móc spojrzeć na bestię. Stworzenie było czarne z ciemno fioletowym brzuchem. Jego twarda skóra była obsypana drobnymi kolcami, zaś na łbie były większe tworzące jak gdyby koronę. To coś miało długie żółte kły i okropnie pluło śliną. Musiało mieć niewiarygodny węch ponieważ zapewne głównie na nim opierał swoje podstawy łowieckie i rozpoznawcze gdyż nie miał on oczu. Smocze pisklę zerwało się do ucieczki. Był bardzo szybki jak na swój wiek a właściwie dwa dni ale jeszcze za wolny by móc uciec stworowi. Słyszał za sobą skomlenie, piski i ryki, do których po chwili dołączyły kolejne. Jego serce biło szybko i mocno. Cały drżał i oblewał go zimny pot. Nie potrafił jeszcze przebiec długiego dystansu więc szybko się zmęczył i zwalniał raz za razem by móc złapać głębszy oddech. Czuł ja pazury jednego z demonów próbują wbić się w jego łuski lecz na marne, smoki mają je tak mocne, że żadne ostrze ich nie przebije. Jedynym słabym punktem jest brzuch, jest tam co prawda twarda skóra lecz nie na tyle by nie można było wbić w nią ostrza, otulił więc go lekko skrzydłami, tak by mógł biec. Kiedy tamtemu się nie udało, drugi stwór wysunął swoją paszcze i już miał zmiażdżyć swoją szczęką lewą, tylną łapę czarnego smoka, był już zaledwie centymetr od niego kiedy to upadł z piskiem do tyłu. Stworzenie nie mogło się podnieść. Jego miednica był zmiażdżona, po chwili kolejny dołączył do niego tyle że on był od razu martwy. Przerażony gad patrzył na to coraz bardziej się kuląc. Przy ciałach stworzeń wylądował ogromny gad z czterema łapami o pokaźnych pazurach zabrudzonych od krwi i ziemi, potężnymi czerwonymi, postrzępionymi skrzydłami i długim, kolczastym ogonem. Mały smoczek nawet nie zauważył jak czarne oczy olbrzymiego gada wpatrują się weń. -Nocna Furia-odezwał się mrożącym krew w żyłach, syczącym, męskim głosem smok wyrywając pisklaka z transu-Co ty tu robiszszsz? Taki bezbronny, sssamotny, nadajeszszsz się na przekąsssskę.-widząc wystraszoną minę obserwatora dodał-Ależ ssspokojnie nie żywię się sssmokami. No chyba, że któryśśś sssobie na to zasssłuży. A ty mam nadzieję, że będzieszsz grzeczny prawda?-spojrzał przenikliwym wzrokiem całkiem czarnych oczu w stronę dwóch demonów po czym podniósł prawą łapę i dobił jednego z nich miażdżąc mu głowę. Zniżył rogaty łeb i łapczywie wyssał mózg z pomiędzy rozgniecionych kości czaszki. -Prawda?-spytał, dając do zrozumienia, że oczekuje odpowiedzi od smoczka -T-tak.-odparł szybko i cicho, przy okazji się jąkając. Rozdział 3 -Co za ścierwo mi przyprowadziłeś?!-spytał groźnie przywódca stada -Człowiek-wręcz wypluł inny smok-Po co on nam tu? Żebyśmy się pozatruwali? Uważają się za bogów, a to my smoki jesteśmy najwyżej. Po co nam tu to coś! -Ależ nie!-zaczął się bronić smok, który przyprowadził Czkawkę-On nie jest człowiekiem! To Półsmok, Wyższy rangą niż nawet my! -Pff-prychnął przywódca-Od kiedy to umiesz rozpoznać pół smoka? Okazywał jakieś nadzwyczajne umiejętności? -No, nie…-prawie wyszeptał -Aidanie!-krzyknął czarny smok -Ale ja to czuje. Kiedy go pierwszy raz zobaczyłem, czułem, że jest inny i nie należy do ludzi Brianie! -Jak to nie należę do ludzi?-spytał Czkawka i wtedy wszyscy zamilkli. -Coś ty powiedział?-spytał Brian nie dowierzając własnym uszom. Ten niepozorny chłopak przemówił po smoczemu. Wystraszony Czkawka schował się za Aidanem myśląc, że zrobił coś źle. -O tym chuchrze mówi przepowiednia?! Czy to są kpiny?! Syn Stoicka Ważkiego, zabójcy naszego gatunku i innych smoków ma być naszym zbawieniem?!-krzyknął Brian a po chwili wybuchnął śmiechem, zaś z nim reszta smoków. -Nie wiesz jaki będzie w przyszłości panie!-krzyknął niebiesko-łuski gad -Nie muszę zaglądać w przyszłość Aidanie. Wystarczy, że na niego patrzę.-powiedział tym razem spokojnym głosem czerwonooki smok -Wszyscy się zmieniają...-nie dane mu było skończyć gdyż cienki, piskliwy, dziecięcy głos mu przerwał -Dam radę! -Dziecko wiesz co ty mówisz?-odrzekł z kpiną czarno-łuski-Masz uratować dwa światy, myślisz że to jest walka na drewniane żołnierzyki? O nie. Tu wchodzi gra na życie lub śmierć! Rozumiesz?! Nadejce czas gdy smoki i ludzie będą się mordować nawzajem. To nie zabawa!-krzyknął Brian -Wiem doskonale o czym mówisz i uwierz mi dam radę!-postawił się Czkawka -Nie znasz przepowiedni więc nie wiesz.-wtrąciła smoczyca o fioletowo-niebieskich oczach i granatowo-czarnych łuskach. -Więc mi ją opowiedzcie!-kiedy to powiedział, Brian zastanowił się czy aby na pewno to nie jest Półsmok. Nie zadawał głupich pytań jak inne dzieci ludzkie, przykładowo „A co to przepowiednia?”, „Jak się gra w drewniane żołnierzyki?”, o nie. On taki nie był, to dziecko mówiło tak jak młody smok, czyli do rzeczy. -Dobrze.-wszyscy zebrani spojrzeli na niego.-Przepowiednia głosi „bohater nasz serce ma wojownika, powiadam ja wam, Smocze Dziecię nadchodzi. Moc głosu dusze przenika. Koniec nastał zła. Biada wam, biada, oto Smocze Dziecię nadchodzi, albowiem mrok minął, a legenda wciąż żywa poznacie, poznacie wnet, że Smocze Dziecię nadchodzi. Ręcząc honorem swym przysięgło złu samo stawiać czoła, wrogowie źli pierzchają w mig, gdy słyszą twój triumfalny krzyk. -Wcześniej wspominałeś o mordzie. Czy ta zagłada to właśnie to?-spytał chłopczyk -Po części, ma się coś jeszcze wydarzyć lecz nikt nie wie co to będzie.-powiedział -Więc może z nami zostać? Nauczymy go tego co my wiemy i walki, będzie najlepszy. Postarasz się prawda?-nie robiąc przerwy by chłopiec odpowiedział, Aidan mówił dalej-Oczywiście, że będziesz, uratujesz wszystko i wszystkich, no chyba, że przepowiednia nie mówi o tobie to wtedy znajdziemy kogoś innego a ty to nie wiem…-gdy zobaczył, że wszystkie smoki spoglądają na niego z irytacją w tym jeszcze bardziej wystraszony Czkawka-yyy znaczy się ja ten no yyy… Ja wytłumaczę. -Ty już nic nie tłumacz Aidanie.-powiedział Brian dając tonem głosu do zrozumienia aby się nie odzywał, następnie dodał spokojnie do Czkawki-Na razie nie musisz się o nic martwić. Zobaczymy jakie masz umiejętności i wszystkiego cię nauczymy. Nie obawiaj się. * * * * Zanim czterolatek został wypuszczony z narady, która trwała prawie do samego rana, jego rany zostały oczyszczone, co dziwne stało się to tak, że pewna smoczyca podeszła do niego i wylizała go ze wszystkich stron. Później Aidan zaprowadził Czkawkę do jego tymczasowej „komnaty” a tak naprawdę jaskini z legowiskiem i jedzeniem naszykowanym na liściach na podłodze. Chłopiec zjadł prowizoryczną kolację złożoną głównie z surowych ryb, „Jeżeli masz coś wspólnego ze smokami to powinny ci smakować” powiedział tak jego porywacz i rzeczywiście były pyszne. Kiedy leżał w łóżku nie mógł zasnąć, pomimo zmęczenia. Wiercił się i przekręcał co trochę na drugi bok, lecz pomimo, iż był wśród smoków to jakoś nie bał się ich tym razem, tu czuł się bezpieczny, nie bał się, że coś mu się stanie, tak jak było każdego dnia w domu. Przez przejście z jaskini było widać długi korytarz, który prowadził do jednej ze skalnych półek na klifie. Przez dużą dziurę stworzoną na końcu widniało granatowo-czarne niebo z lśniącymi punktami zwanymi gwiazdami i duży księżyc w pełni, który był otoczony przez niewielką ilość ciemnych chmur, które jeszcze za dnia były białymi aniołkami lub barankami a teraz mroczną mgłą, która zaraz miała zgasić blask ciał niebieskich. Z tych oto pojedynczych obłoków zaczęły sypać powoli, duże płatki śniegu, migoczące białym blaskiem, Czkawka patrzył jak wirują i tańczą by móc z gracją wylądować na ziemi. Podziwiał widok za „oknem” jeszcze bardziej otulając się futrem z legowiska by ochronić się przed zimnym podmuchem wiatru, zapadł w sen. Uciekał i krzyczał. Jego ojciec znalazł go i chciał zakatować za to, że jest wśród smoków. Mężczyzna trzymał w dłoni bat i nóż. Groził synowi, że jak go dorwie to nawet jego matka w Vallhalii go nie pozna. -Zresztą cię tam nawet Odyn nie wpuści! Nie jesteś godzien by tam być! Chłopiec próbował nie słuchać ojca i jeszcze bardziej zaczął krzyczeć, lecz na próżno. Nikt go nie słyszał, dookoła panowała głucha cisza. Czkawka potknął się o kamień i upadł, kiedy chciał wstać czarna lina oplątała się dookoła jego szyi i pociągnęła do tyłu. Ojciec podbiegł do syna i wyciągnął nóż. -Czkawka! Czkawka!-chłopiec otworzył szeroko oczy i rozejrzał się. Przed sobą zobaczył parę zaniepokojonych żółtych oczu i niebiesko-pomarańczowy łeb. -Aidan?-spytał roztrzęsionym głosem, był cały mokry od potu i co trochę przechodziły go dreszcze, był zimny a pomimo to czuł jakby siedział w piecu. -Tak! Tak! Spokojnie to był tylko sen. Już. Ciii…-Aidan próbował uspokoić chłopca, kiedy jego słowa nie pomagały, otulił go prawym dolnym skrzydłem. Rozdział 4 Minęło sześć lat odkąd Czkawka zamieszkał wśród smoków. Właściwie po paru dniach odkąd tu był, przestał się ich bać i wyobrażać jako stwory z piekła, przeciwnie, zaczął je kochać i podziwiać. Nauczył się łaciny i wielu innych języków w tym smoczego współczesnego i smoczego staro dawnego. Umiał panować nad ogniem i plazmą, doskonale pływał, łowił, polował, przemieszczał się bezszelestnie i ostrożnie po lesie. Nauczył się wielu sztuk walki np. Kalari, Sambo, Ekskrima, Spear, Ninjutsu i wiele, wiele innych. Został zapoznany z magią, a także tworzeniem broni, która potrafi płonąć, znikać w tajemniczy dla niewtajemniczonych sposób i pomagać w najtrudniejszych warunkach i walce ze wszystkim (no nie do końca wszystkim bo przed lawą by nie ochroniła lecz jest na tyle wytrzymałe, iż trudno o jej złamanie czy też roztopienie). * * * * Był 15 Kwietnia, poniedziałek. Chłopiec miał już dziesięć lat. Dziś, w jego urodziny miał zostać zapoznany ze sposobem przemiany. Jeden z najważniejszych dni w jego życiu rozpoczął się już o trzeciej nad ranem, poprzez wrzucenie do lodowatego jeziora. -No więc dziś przemienisz się w smoka, zaś człowieka ze skrzydłami kiedy indziej bo to wymaga bardzo dużego skupienia. Musisz nauczyć się czasami przestać myśleć by móc w szybki sposób przeobrazić się.-rzekł Oidhche, którego imię oznaczało noc. Oidhche był jedną z Nocnych Furii i nauczycielem Czkawki od szóstego roku życia, wcześniej nauczał go Simon (słuchający)-brązowej barwy Kosiarz, którego skrzydła przypominały mroczną broń samej Śmierci czyli kosę, którą trzyma w kościstych dłoniach i ścina cienkie nitki życia. Ogólnie Oidhche nie był jego jedynym nauczycielem, on zajmował się medycyną i przemianą, zaś walki nauczył się od Ranalda (siła, moc)-również Nocna Furia, skradać się, chować, maskować i bezszelestnie przemieszczać po lesie i strzelać z łuku i rzucać nożami od Dunlopa (błotniste wzgórze)-Zmiennoskrzydły, Półsmok w podeszłym wieku, a właściwie półczłowiek bo od urodzenia był smokiem i jego rodzice również byli gadami. Języków uczy się zaś od pewnego dość starego i wygłaszającego zawsze swoje filozoficzne myśli Conona (mądry). -Na początek dla ułatwienia sprawy zamknij swoje oczy i skup się smokach. Wyobraź sobie jak rośniesz, wyrastają ci skrzydła i ogon, stajesz się groźny i nie zwyciężony, a kiedy lecisz jesteś królem nieba.-Czkawka zrobił to co polecił mu jego mentor. Wsłuchując się w jego głos i wyobrażając sobie siebie jako smoka, odchylił lekko głowę do tyłu. Po chwili poczuł mrowienie w kończynach i lekki ból w plecach i klatce piersiowej i…i nic, stał dziesięć minut starając się jak tylko może lecz nic niezwykłego się nie wydarzyło. Próby były powtarzane z x razy przez cały dzień lecz chłopak nie mógł się przemienić. Nie potrafił. Załamał ręce, spuścił głowę i odwrócił się na pięcie. -Gdzie idziesz? Już skończyłeś? To, że ci się dziś nie udało nie oznacza, że się nie przemienisz. Nie zawsze wszystko wychodzi od razu. A szczególnie przemiana. Potrzeba cierpliwości. Nie załamuj się-nauczyciel mówił do niego patrząc smoczymi żółtymi oczami w jego zielone tęczówki, podniósłszy lekko jego głowę do góry czarną łapą.-No już głowa do góry. A teraz ab ovo!-co oznaczało od początku.-Musisz znaleźć to swoje alter ego i dać mu wyjść na jaw tylko się skup, bo widzę, że cały czas jesteś rozproszony. Cognosce te ipsum.-Chłopak zamknął znów oczy. I tak minęła kolejna godzina prób. Rozdział 5 Czkawka stał na środku jednego ze skalnych łuków rozpostartych nad klifami. Pamiętał jak przechodził tędy po raz pierwszy. Przypominał sobie tę chwilę wpatrując się w olbrzymi księżyc, którego blask rozjaśniał ciemną noc. Jego przemiana nie powiodła się. Miał spróbować za tydzień ponieważ te próby są bardzo wyczerpujące i mógłby obciążyć organizm zbyt dużą dawką magii i od wysiłku kości i mięśni. Dla innych ludzi ciężko byłoby się wdrapać na taki łuk ale jemu poszło to gładko, w końcu był szkolony do wspinaczek i nie był człowiekiem, lecz tracił w to powoli nadzieję. Myślami był daleko poza własnym życiem. Marzył. Przypomniał sobie kiedy został porwany i leciał w szponach Aidana. Ten widok jaki wtedy ujrzał, nigdy go nie zapomni. Chciał to przeżyć jeszcze raz. Zamknął oczy by lepiej „widzieć” wspomnienie i pomóc stać się mu wyraźniejszemu i wtedy bardziej niż kiedykolwiek chciał latać, czuł się jak pan nieba, jak król, którego poddanymi były chmury tamtego dnia. W tedy zapragnął pierwszy raz być smokiem pomimo, iż tak panicznie się ich bał. Zaczął wiać mocniejszy wiatr a szczególnie na wysokich łukach wiał przeraźliwie mocno lecz Czkawce to nie przeszkadzało, był do tego przyzwyczajony. Od smoków nauczył się jak nie dać się mu zepchnąć, więc chwiał się lekko w tył i przód. Rozłożył ręce tak jakby wyobraził sobie, że zamiast nich posiada duże skrzydła, które zaniosą go do samego krańca nieba. I wtedy poczuł mrowienie w rękach i nogach, a także znów ten sam drobny ból na plecach i klatce piersiowej, w dodatku kolejna fala tym razem pieczenia pojawiła się w uszach i trochę nad nimi, a także jego oczy, one sprawiły najwięcej kłopotu, bolały, szczypały i dziwnie zmieniały ostrość przez co chłopak zacisnął je bo od nawału kolorów robiło mu się niedobrze. Na raz wszystko ustało. Nie czuł palenia w płucach, żebrach ani żadnej innej części ciała, a kiedy otworzył oczy zobaczył, że jest wyższy i stoi na czterech granatowo-czarnych łapach o białych pazurach. Jego szyja, klatka piersiowa i ogon były złożone z śnieżnobiałych, twardych kolców, które również pojawiały się na jego ramionach, karku i wzdłuż kręgosłupa a także na długości nosa, o czym przekonał się kiedy podniósł łapę by sprawdzić co powoduje lekkie obciążenie łba, które było głównie spowodowane długimi, ostrymi rogami. Na ciele miał również czerwone znaki, przypominające dziwne, nieznane mu ale za to jakie piękne runy. Nie był jeszcze zbyt duży gdyż nie był dorosły ale chłopak nie mógł się doczekać kiedy dojdzie do stadium, do punktu kulminacji wszystkich mocy. Nie wiedział jakim jest smokiem bo nauczyciele nigdy o takim nie wspominali i też nigdy takiego nie widział, co spowodowało jeszcze większą falę ekscytacji. -Lot!-wykrzyknął Czkawka pragnący wzbić się w powietrze. Pomachał parę racy skrzydłami, ustawił się odpowiednio i odbił się od podłoża. Zawsze przyglądał się jak smoki „startują” i unoszą się nad ziemią robiąc piruety lub po prostu lecąc więc myślał, iż będzie wiedzieć ja lecieć ale to jednak nie było aż takie proste. Machał zbyt często granatowo-czarnymi, dużymi skrzydłami z kolcami na końcach co spowodowało utratę rytmu. Zaczął spadać coraz szybciej, zbliżał się ku ziemi z zawrotną prędkością, nie potrafił wyrównać lotu więc zaczął panicznie machać łapami, kiedy nagle zawisł w powietrzu. Obracał się dookoła i próbował ujrzeć kto go złapał lecz nie widział nikogo pod sobą ani nad sobą. Okręcił się parę razy i wyprostował jakby do lotu. „Ja lewituję?!” przemknęło mu przez myśl. -Ale jak?-spytał siebie na głos, zamachnąwszy się przy okazji skrzydłami. Tym razem wzbił się w powietrze lecz znów stracił równowagę i spadał. „Chcę znowu lewitować, chcę znowu lewitować, chcę znowu lewitować” powtarzał gorączkowo w myślach z zaciśniętymi powiekami i jak na zawołanie stanął w miejscu. -A więc jednak… lewituję-wychrypiał. * * * * Leciał wysoko w chmurach, nareszcie mu się udało. Z zadowolenia otworzył pysk lecz gwałtownie go zamknął gdy poczuł przemieszczającą się przez gardło i rosnącą gulę. To coś rozsiewało ciepło po jego ciele i pomimo, że chciało się wydostać to nie otwierał pyska ukazując białych kłów tylko kurczowo trzymał zamknięty ściskając łapami. Bał się, że to COŚ to tak naprawdę wymiociny chociaż nie czuł takiego smaku, właściwie było bez smaku, ale jednak nie chciał shaftować komuś na głowę. W końcu nie wytrzymał i wypuścił to coś „na wolność”. Z jego paszczy wystrzeliła daleko przed siebie zielono-czerwona kula ciągnąca za sobą warkocz z ognia. Kiedy była dość daleko, wybuchła tworząc dookoła dziwne przezroczyste pole, później zmalała do niewielkich rozmiarów i wybuchła na nowo z większą siłą w czerwono-zielono-niebieskich barwach, kiedy ogromna fala wybuchu ustała nastąpiła nowa gorącego powietrza zmieszanego z jakimś dziwnym duszącym gazem, który swoją siłą odpychał do tyłu i dusił a chłopak przekonał się o tym po reakcji innych smoków lecz jemu ogień ani gaz nic nie zrobił. Z przerażeniem podleciał do prawie martwych gadów. Zaczął panikować gdyż nie chciał aby inni posądzili go o morderstwo i wygnali. Nie wiedział co robić więc szturchał ciała smoków jakby chciał je ocucić. -Żyjcie! Żyjcie! Nie no tak bardzo was przepraszam…-łkał-Ja nie chciałem-wyszeptał a wtedy z jego rogów wydobyły się dwa niebieskie światła i wstąpiły w ciała gadów, które jak na zawołanie wstały i uciekły w las. Co dziwne ich połamane kości i zagazowane płuca a także wypalone rogi i skóra, nagle się zregenerowały. Czkawka patrzył na to z szeroko otwartymi oczami. No to dziś na tyle. W dalszych rozdziałach będzie się działo z Czkawką coś podobnego jak z Draculą z filmu "Dracula Untold", który kocham. Ale na to jeszcze trochę poczekacie, bo mam wenę do tego jak Szczerbuś spotka Czkawkę i... no i tak, Mam dziwne wrażenie, że rozdział mi lekko nie wyszedł i przesadziłam z zaletami Czkawki jako smoka i to właśnie dlatego chce zmienić wzorując się na Draculi. Tsaa. Ocencie sami a ja biorę się do pisania. Rozdział 6 Minęło 10 lat odkąd Keirem zaopiekował się Aenas. Był dla niego jak ojciec i mentor, podróżował z nim, uczył się i odkrywał. On zaś był dla Aenasa niczym syn, z którym czuł się dwadzieścia lat młodszy. Keir miał tyle energii, która udzielała się również opiekunowi. Pomimo, że Aenas nie jadł ryb lecz inne zwierzęta takie jak jaki czy też mewy i wilki, a także dzieliła ich spora różnica wiekowa, to dogadywali się jakby razem się urodzili i wychowywali. -Aenas, ile ci jeszcze zostało tego jaka?-pytał od godziny zniecierpliwiony smok, który już gotował się to lotu. -Jeszcze dwa kawałki.-odparł -Co? Dwa kawałki były cztery kawałki temu! No pośpiesz się. -Naprawdę cztery kawałki temu?! Nawet nie zauważyłem jak je zjadłem-zaśmiał się -Odstaw to, będziesz gruby…-nie dokończył widząc zirytowane spojrzenie Aenasa, przez chwilę stał ze spuszczoną głową lecz później wyprostował się i uśmiechnął drwiąco. Mały gad już planował jak wyciągnąć opiekuna z jaskini. -Aenasie.-smok spojrzał na podopiecznego, który kontynuował swoją grę-zresztą już zrobiłeś się gruby i ten tłuszcz ci zwisa na brzuchu. Może powinieneś poćwiczyć co? Bo w takim stanie to na pewno nie znajdziesz żony. Nie patrz tak na mnie. Słyszałem jak wymawiałeś to marzenie podczas snu i czekaj, czekaj. Jak to było? Ah mam, posłuchaj „Chcę mieć żonę, żonę. Jestem już taki stary. Chcę…”-nie dane mu było skończyć bo czerwony smok wstał z ziemi rozprostował się i krzyknął: Aenas: Nie kończ! Keir: „Chcę…” I wtedy ogromny gad rzucił się na smoka, który tylko się zaśmiał i wyleciał przez duży otwór w ścianie. Uszy swobodnie powiewały mu na wietrze i czekał aż Aenas wyleci z groty, znajdującej się pod klifem tuż nad morzem. Patrzył w czarny otwór lecz nie widział żadnego ruchu, podleciał bliżej i wtedy spostrzegł, że opiekuna wcale nie ma w jaskini, postawił więc uszy i nasłuchiwał lecz było za późno, gdyż po chwili poczuł jak para łap zaciska się na jego brzuchu. Smok z przestrachu poszerzył oczy i zwęził źrenice. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na niosącego go gada i wtedy przestało mu być do śmiechu gdyż niosący go gad to wcale nie był Aenas tylko blado pomarańczowy smok o sowiej głowie i dwóch parach skrzydeł, zaś na nim stała postać w dziwnej zbroi i hełmie przypominającym głowę jakiegoś smoka. Keir zaczął się wyrywać i ryczeć, lecz byli zbyt wysoko aby ktokolwiek go usłyszał i co dziwne w powietrzu nie latały żadne smoki oprócz jego porywacza. Rozdział 7 -Jak się znowu zamienić w człowieka?-Czkawka głowił się nad tym od dobrych dwóch godzin. Przysiadł nad klifem i wpatrywał się w niebo, które powoli robiło się coraz jaśniejsze. Próbował już różnych sposobów ale nic nie pomagało. Promienie słońca powoli ukazywały się tuż znad wody. Czkawka zamknął oczy i próbował zasnąć, po nie przespanej nocy był okropnie śpiący i zmęczony. Kiedy już powoli zasypiał, ciepłe światło słoneczne ogrzewało jego łuski, które zaczynały się lekko mienić, aż nagle dookoła jego ciała powstał krąg jakby z czarnego dziwnego dymu, który pochłoną półsmoka. Czkawka szybko się rozbudził i próbował wydostać lecz dziwna materia nie pozwalała mu na to. Jego dłonie zaczęły piec i boleć, czuł jak skóra na całym ciele tak jakby się wypala a kości łamią i łączą na nowo w innej postaci. Krzyczał. Ból był tak silny, że chłopak kulił się na ziemi, a łzy leciały mu z oczu jedna za drugą. Jeszcze raz wydał z siebie potężny ryk, przez który wszystkie zwierzęta i smoki wybudziły się ze snu. * * * * Obudził się w swoim pokoju. Był zmęczony i czuł się jakby wrócił z tortur. Było mu słabo, ledwo oddychał i co trochę się krztusił. Kiedy jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się do światła, rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Tuż przy wejściu stał Brian. -Co się stało?-spytał szeptem, ledwo łapiąc oddech po każdym słowie -Tak się dzieje kiedy po dużej liczbie prób zamienisz się w smoka po godzinnym odstępie czasowym i to…-przerwał kiedy zobaczył jak chłopiec się krzywi, pomimo, że mówił tak jak zazwyczaj to dla chłopaka było to za głośne, ściszył więc ton głosu-I to dlatego nauczyciel kazał ci spróbować dopiero za tydzień. -A właściwie to jakim…-tu przerwał mu brak tlenu w płucach, wziął parę głębokich oddechów. -Teraz nic nie mów i odpoczywaj, jutro jak poczujesz się lepiej to porozmawiamy.-kiedy Nocna Furia wyszła z pokoju, Czkawka zwrócił dopiero teraz uwagę na dziwnie szorstki ton głosu przywódcy. Nie rozmyślał nad tym długo bo boląca głowa i wszystko inne domagało się snu. * * * * Był wieczór kiedy chłopiec się obudził, nie wiedział ile spał, ale na pewno nie dzień, musiał spać o wiele dłużej bo na ścianie były zakreślone kolejne trzy dni białą kredą a kiedy był u niego Brian to jeszcze ich nie było. Wędrował o bosych stopach przez różne pomieszczenia, zdziwił się kiedy nie zobaczył żadnego smoka. Kiedy doszedł do największej sali gdzie odbywały się narady, przystanął za ścianą, gdyż słowa jakie wypowiedział alfa Furii zmroziły krew w żyłach chłopaka. -Musimy go zabić, on nie jest tym półsmokiem o którym mówi przepowiednia, to nie on. Jest smokiem potężniejszym od samego Oszołomostracha. W przyszłości może nas zamordować, jeśli nie zdoła zaprzestać łaknieniu! Wiecie o jakim gatunku mówię.-przerwał by znów zacząć kontynuować-Jest Czarnym Smokiem Cienia!-wtedy większość smoków zrobiła jedno wielkie „aaah!” i rozejrzeli się po sobie z przestrachem. -Postaramy się go zlikwidować jak najszybciej by nie zdołał wyrządzić nikomu krzywdy.-powiedział jeden z pomocników. Czkawka zaczął płakać, był tu tyle lat a oni teraz chcą go zabić i nawet nie wie za co? Zerwał się szybko i pobiegł do swojego pokoju, spakował w dużą skórzaną torbę najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, założył buty, złapał swój zielony płaszcz i łuk, a później wymkną się cichaczem z wielkiej góry i pobiegł na drugi koniec wyspy. Rozdział 8 Młody smok szarpał się w szponach złoto-pomarańczowego gada. Lecieli już bardzo długo w nieznanym mu kierunku. Słońce powoli zachodziło oświetlając czarne łuski Keira, które teraz zdawały się być granatowe. Łza spłynęła po policzku małego smoczka. -Aenas!-krzyknął, a w jego głosie wyraźnie było słychać rozpacz. Nie widział znajomej sylwetki czerwonego gada. „Nie martwi się o mnie?” pomyślał przypominając sobie dzień kiedy go pierwszy raz spotkał. Na swoim ciele czuł jak wiatr się wzmaga, pomimo że niosący go smok nie przyspieszył. Nastawił uszy widząc niepokój porywaczy i słysząc dziwne odgłosy. Lecieli teraz wśród chmur więc nic nie widzieli. Gdy nagle coś z duża siłą uderzyło w nich. Pomarańczowy gad rozluźnił ucisk na ciele Nocnej Furii, która korzystając z okazji wysunęła się i poleciała głębiej w chmury. Znów ten sam głośny ryk co wcześniej, kolejne uderzenie wielkiego cielska. Keir przez stratę równowagi, zaczął spadać w dół. Próbował wyrównać lot lecz okropnie bolało go skrzydło. Był coraz bliżej ziemi. Już nie miał szans był zbyt nisko, a on był za mały i za szybko spadał. Zwinął się w kłębek i poczuł jak jego kości są łamane. Widział jeszcze stado smoków lecących wysoko na niebie z czymś w łapach, po czym jego oczy mimowolnie zamknęły się. Zielone ślepia spojrzały na świat. Leżał na twardym gruncie, z masą kamieni dookoła. Ból głowy był nieznośny, a jego ciało było odrętwiałe. Nie wiedział dlaczego czuje się aż tak źle. Pamiętał jak się mówi, pisze, jakim jest gatunkiem smoka i ile ma lat, ale jak się nazywa i skąd pochodzi, gdzie są jego rodzice… tego nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć. Błądził w zakamarkach umysłu, jednak na próżno. Jego głowa w ¾ była pozbawiona wspomnień, tak jakby wielka twarda ściana nie dawała mu przejść na drugą stronę, a kiedy chciał nad nią przelecieć to opadał z sił i spadał na dno. Spróbował podnieść łapę, co wywołało kolejną falę bólu. Jego skrzydła i kończyny były połamane, na szczęście twarde łuski gada nie dały się przebić kościom, powodując rany, w które mogłoby się wdać zakażenie. Wywołany przez tak mały gest ból, pozbawił po raz drugi przytomności Nocną Furię. Rozdział 9 Dziesięcioletni chłopiec przedzierał się między zaroślami. Biegł jak najszybciej tylko potrafił. Nie zważał na to gdzie stawia stopy ani na to w którą stronę biegnie. Chciał tylko dotrzeć na byle który koniec wyspy. „Dlaczego?!”-bił się z myślami Czkawka, gdy nagle jakiś smok pojawił się tuż przed nim. Chłopak chciał zahamować aby w niego nie wpaść, lecz było za późno, odbił się tylko od czegoś twardego i wylądował na plecach. Kiedy spojrzał do góry nie zobaczył żadnego zwierzęcia, jedynie wielkie drzewo stało przed nim i to najprawdopodobniej w nie uderzył. „Ale jak? Gdzie ten smok?”-Czkawka rozglądał się gorączkowo, aż w końcu spojrzał za siebie. Wielki gad stał tam jakby nie poruszony i jakby nie widział chłopaka. Czkawka powoli zaczął się oddalać, gdy nagle długi ogon gada zaczął lecieć tuż na niego. Chłopiec zasłonił się rękami w geście obronnym, przygotował się na uderzenie lecz poczuł jedynie lekkie łaskotanie w brzuchu. Kiedy spojrzał w tamto miejsce zobaczył coś niezwykłego. Końcówka ogona smoka przeszyła go na wylot lecz nie czuł bólu i ani kropla krwi nie pociekła z rany, której zresztą nie miał. -Co to ma…-przerwał gdyż poczuł jak jego wnętrzności łaskoczą pod wpływem ruchu wyciąganego ogona. Czkawka dotknął lewą ręką brzucha ale nie było tam nic niepokojącego oprócz tego, że był lodowaty. Przesunął się lekko w prawo i wtedy zobaczył coś jeszcze bardziej niezwykłego. Spostrzegł, że gad nie rzuca cienia a blade promienie księżyca przeszywają jego ciało i czynią smoka ledwie widocznym. W dodatku zwierzę ruszyło przed siebie nie używając łap ani skrzydeł, po prostu lewitował tuż nad ziemią. -Duch…-wyjąkał Czkawka, po czym zerwał się do ucieczki. * * * * Leciał wysoko na nocnym niebie. Jako smok czuł się wolny jednak chował się w chmurach gdyż bał się, że jeśli zobaczą go inne smoki, to również będą chciały go zabić. Był blisko jakiejś wyspy. Nie była za piękna i głównie składała się ze skał, ale chłopiec był już wycieńczony i musiał odpocząć. Jeszcze nie miał takiej kondycji by mógł długo latać, bo przecież niedawno urosły mu skrzydła… -Pewnie wyspa gronkieli.-pomyślał na głos. Zmieniając się w człowieka zaczął iść w stronę głębi lądu, lecz smoczy instynkt kazał mu zawrócić jakby tam dalej coś się czaiło lub tam gdzie kazał mu iść umysł coś się stało. Czkawka przystanął, może nie powinien w ogóle tu lądować. Rozglądając się i wyczekując jakiegoś ataku kumulował w prawej dłoni niebiesko-zieloną kulę światła. Ciemny kształt majaczył w oddali, wypuścił w tamtą stronę świecącą kulę, która będąc tuż nad tym co tam było, oświetliła rannego, czarnego smoka. Rozdział 10 Czkawka klęcząc przy Nocnej Furii próbował jej pomóc. Próbował zrobić to co wtedy kiedy się pierwszy raz zamienił w smoka i ożywił bądź uleczył tamte smoki. Starał się i to bardzo, lecz na marne. Powoli tracił nadzieję, że uratuje gada. Popatrzył na księżyc w pełni po czym znów na smoka, którego klatka piersiowa unosiła się nierównomiernie i co trochę jego płuca charczały. Chciał mu sam nastawić kości lecz kiedy nie było przy nim nauczycieli ani kogoś dorosłego, czuł się taki bezradny, bał się cokolwiek zrobić, aby przypadkiem nie pogorszyć sytuacji Nocnej Furii. -Co teraz?-wyszeptał zamykając oczy i kładąc dłoń na ciemnym jak noc pyszczku smoka. Nie potrafił patrzeć na cierpienie zwierząt i tylko zwierząt. Nie wiedział dlaczego ale nie obchodził go los ludzi. Nie był na ich cierpienia wrażliwy ale tylko na zwierząt. Łza poleciała mu po policzku kiedy widział jak smok powoli odchodzi. Zamknął po raz kolejny oczy a jego dłoń zadrżała. Zaś smok wypuścił ostatnie tchnienie. -Śpij…-powiedział nadal nie otwierając oczu a kolejna łza spłynęła po jego twarzy. Księżyc zalśnił mocniej a dookoła rozbłysnął błękit. Potężna fala jasnoniebieskiego światła uderzyła w półsmoka i Nocną Furię. Czkawka otworzył oczy nie wiedząc co się dzieje, jednak z powrotem je zamkną i zasłonił dłońmi gdyż księżycowe światło raziło go śmiertelnie po oczach. Po chwili blask zaczął gasnąć a czarny smok otworzył zielone oczy. Czkawka nie zwracając na to uwagi przyglądał się księżycowi, na którym jak zawsze widniały jedynie szaro-srebrzysto-białe plamy. -Ubi ego sum?*Gdzie jestem?-zza pleców chłopca rozległ się głos, kiedy się odwrócił spojrzał na gada, którego łuski lśniły teraz granatem. -Tu vivis!*Żyjesz!-krzyknął uradowany czkawka i pomimo, że nie wierzył w legendę to skinął głową w stronę pięknego księżyca. -Vultus amo.-powiedział ledwie łapiąc oddech smok-Ale gdzie jestem? -Nie wiem…-odpowiedział Czkawka patrząc lekko z niedowierzaniem na gada-Jak masz na imię? I skąd jesteś? -Ja jestem…-urwał smok, jakby się zastanawiając i gorączkowo myśląc nad odpowiedzią-Ja… nie wiem…-wyraźnie posmutniał, chłopiec nie wiedział co robić aż w końcu zaproponował, że „To może ja cię jakoś nazwę?” -Nawet nie wiem co tu robisz i cię nie znam a jak już to nie pamiętam kim jesteś jeżeli kiedykolwiek cię spotkałem i ty chcesz mnie nazwać. Nie jestem jakimś domowym pupilem. Jak mam ci zaufać?-chłopiec w odpowiedzi wzruszył bezradnie ramionami. -Możesz wstać?-spytał zbaczając z tematu -Ostatnio jak próbowałem to zemdlałem z bólu, nie chcę tego znowu.-odparł krzywiąc się i leżąc przez cały czas w pozycji takiej jak przedtem. -No ale spróbuj chociaż łapą, a jak ci się uda to próbuj dale. Przecież nie będziesz tu tak leżeć.-smok jedynie popatrzył na Czkawkę i spróbował ruszyć tak jak mu powiedział, łapą. Był przygotowany na mocny ból lecz nic się nie stało. Chciał znów spróbować ale powstrzymał się. -Boję się bólu i że znów zemdleję, możesz coś mówić do mnie? Albo opowiedzieć o sobie abym tak o tym nie myślał i jakbym miał znów zemdleć to może to by mi pomogło bo bym się na czymś skupił?-spytał a dziesięciolatek jedynie pokiwał głową. -No więc ja jestem Czkawka i nie mam pojęcia jak się nazywam bo jak jeszcze miałem cztery lata porwał mnie smok. Mam obecnie-kiedy Czkawka zaczął mówić, smok wykonywał powolne i ostrożne gesty-dziesięć lat i nigdy nie miałem matki gdyż po moim urodzeniu ją również porwał podobno smok i nie żyje a ojciec…-urwał, a łzy zakręciły się w jego oczach -Nie mów jeśli nie chcesz.-czarny gad spojrzał swymi zielonymi ślepiami w oczy chłopca, o takim samym kolorze. Kiedy tak patrzyli, widzieli samych siebie i swoje cierpienia. Byli niczym swoje odbicie w lustrze a ta chwila trwała tylko ułamek sekundy lecz dla nich całą krótką wieczność. Rozdział 11 Obydwoje cierpieli, obydwoje byli pokaleczeni, obydwoje podążali tą samą drogą. Byli tacy sami a jednak tacy różni. Jednak żadne z nich jeszcze tego nie dostrzegało. * * * * -Jesteś głodny?-Czkawka spytał czarnego smoka leżącego w jaskini. Poprzedniego dnia, co prawda się podniósł jednak nadal był wyczerpany i co trochę dostawał gorączki. -Nie…-powiedziała zaspana Nocna Furia. -Ale musisz coś jeść.-sprzeciwił się lekko zatroskany chłopiec. -Kiedy ja nie mam ochoty…-mały smoczek skrzywił się na samą myśl o rybach, natomiast Czkawka podszedł do legowiska Nocnej Furii i dotknął dłonią pyszczek gada. -Ehhh masz gorączkę… Pójdę po okład.-kiedy się odwrócił, coś podcięło mu nogi, przez co z hukiem upadł na ziemię. -Najpierw zadbaj o siebie…-usłyszał rozweselony głos tuż nad nim a kiedy obrócił głowę, ujrzał bezzębne dziąsła wyszczerzone w uśmiechu. -Oj ty szczerbata mordo.-powiedział poirytowany, po czym wstał i pacnął lekko smoka w tył głowy. Dziesięciolatek wyszedł z groty, niosąc strzępek białego materiał, po czym zanurzył go w zimnym, rwącym strumyk. Zapatrzył się przez chwile na skaliste wybrzeże majaczące w dole, kiedy to poczuł okropny ból w dłoni. -Ahh-jęknął cicho i puszczając materiał, który popłynął wraz z krystalicznie czystą wodą, złapał się za dłoń zaciśniętą w pięść tak, że było widać białe kości, przez skórę. Między palcami prześwitywał zielono-błękitny blask, chłopiec krzyknął gdyż COŚ co chciało się uwolnić z uścisku, rozsadzało mu dłoń. Jego oczy szkliły od łez zbierających się z okropnego bólu. W końcu nie wytrzymał i po otworzeniu dłoni, kula energii poleciała ku górze, wybuchając parę metrów nad nim, lecz nie była to silna eksplozja tylko drobny rozbłysk światła. -Musze nad tym zapanować…-wysapał kiedy ból był już o wiele mniejszy. -Co to było?-usłyszał za swoimi plecami czyjś głos, a po chwili czarne łapy stanęły obok niego. Czkawka podniósł się z klęczek i popatrzył w górę tak samo jak nocna furia. -Sam nie wiem…-odparł patrząc pustym wzrokiem wysoko nad siebie-nie wiem nawet kim jestem a raczej czym... Szczerbata mordko. * * * * Biegł pomiędzy skałami tak szybko jak tylko mógł, gdzieś z przodu był jego towarzysz również podążający przed siebie. Była noc, pochmurna noc. Żadnych gwiazd ani księżyca lecz dwójce niedawno poznanych przyjaciół to nie przeszkadzało. W końcu oni widzieli w ciemności, a Czkawka przekonał się o tym tej nocy kiedy jego oczy zajarzyły zieloną poświatą, przypominały teraz jeszcze bardziej dzikie ślepia nocnej furii. Coś zaatakowało ich tej nocy. Coś dużego, przypominającego przerośniętego wilka bez sierści. Nie mogli odlecieć, gdyż Czkawka nie panował jeszcze nad swoją mocą a jak to go nazwał chłopiec „Szczerbata mordka” był jeszcze zbyt słaby. Bali się, gdyż nie znali terenów tej wyspy i nie wiedzieli co czai się tu jeszcze oprócz wielkiego bydlęcia bez oczu, podążającego ich tropem. Rozdział 12 Biegli przed siebie nawet się nie zatrzymując pomimo ogromnego zmęczenia. Można powiedzieć, że krztusili się powietrzem. Wielkie, dziwne, straszne zwierzę nie ustępowało nawet przez chwilę. Prawie doganiało swój pokarm. Dwójka już nie miała gdzie uciec. Przerażająco wysokie urwisko rozciągało się pod ich nogami, kiedy się zatrzymali. Wycieńczony Czkawka upadł na kolana powstrzymując się od zwymiotowania, nagle przeraźliwy ryk rozległ się tuż za ich plecami. -Czkawka! Musimy skakać do wody!-krzyknął wystraszony smok po czym splunął plazmą, uderzając wilko-podobne zwierzę by zatrzymać je na krótki czas. -Co?-spytał niekontaktujący Czkawka, lecz czarny gad złapał chłopaka za kołnierz od bluzki i zaczął ciągnąć w stronę krawędzi. Demon zbliżał się do nich co raz bardziej. W końcu gdy smok skoczył do wody z Czkawką na grzbiecie, ogromne bydle wychyliło się za nimi, dziurawiąc powietrze swoimi brudnymi pazurami. W ostatniej chwili złapał się wystającej skały by nie wpaść za uciekinierami. Rozległ się ogromny plusk. Nocna furia wypłynęła na powierzchnię lecz nie spotykając tam przyjaciela. Rozejrzał się na około, lecz nic. W końcu zanurkował. Nie potrafił nic dostrzec w tej ciemności, kiedy jakaś dziwna fala dźwiękowa wydarła się z jego gardła i odbijała się od różnych rzeczy, po czym wpadała do jego uszu. Zaczął nasłuchiwać, a właściwie, widzieć… Był tam… Kilka dobrych metrów pod nim opadało ludzkie ciało. Smok zamachał perę razy łapami i skrzydłami lecz czuł jakby stał w miejscu. Prąd morski spychał go coraz dalej od przyjaciela. Patrzył jak Czkawka opada w ciemną morską głębię, gdzie poruszały się mroczne cienie jakby żerujące na nich i czekające aż któryś zjawi się w ich kręgu śmierci. Później by podpłynęły i szarpały ciało chłopaka aż by się rozdarło na części… Furia nie chciała nawet o tym myśleć, jednak nie potrafiła. Smok był sparaliżowany strachem a jednocześnie palił się do działania. Zamachał skrzydłami, ale był zbyt słaby żeby poradzić sobie z falami. „On uratował mi życie, muszę mu się odwdzięczyć! Muszę…” powtarzał cały czas machając łapami i skrzydłami w chaotycznym rytmie. Nagle jego płuca zaczęły boleśnie domagać się o tlen. Nie mógł już wytrzymać, spojrzał w górę. Powierzchnia była bodajże w tej samej odległości co Czkawka. Jak on tam wypłynie a potem wróci? Nie wiedział. Ostatni raz popatrzył na prawie niewidoczne ciało chłopca, po czym rzucił się ku powierzchni. Rozdział 13 Z dedykacją dla mojej wiernej czytelniczki! Nessaiaa to dla ciebie :D Szczerbatek (bo tak od pewnego czasu mówił na niego chłopak) złapał łapczywie kilka oddechów, fale spychały go na dno lecz nie tam gdzie był Czkawka. Było mu zimno, cały drżał. „Jeszcze raz, muszę mu pomóc” pomyślał po czym zanurkował po raz kolejny. „Raz…Dwa…Raz…Dwa…” odliczał wpasowując się w rytm swoich ruchów, a także tych wykonywanych przez fale. Nie szamotał się tak, dlatego też łatwiej było mu płynąć i pewniej czuł się w wodzie, jednak nadal był spychany. Był tak zamyślony tym by uratować Czkawkę i tak zdezorientowany, że nie zauważył jak sylwetka chłopca już dawno zniknęła w ciemnościach a to co widział przed sobą to tak naprawdę jakaś duża, martwa ryba. Otworzył szerzej oczy rozglądając się, po chwili jednak je zamknął i dopiero wtedy poczuł jak bardzo, tak naprawdę jest zmęczony. Mdliło go, już praktycznie mdlał. Pod zamkniętymi powiekami widział obraz czerwonego smoka, który wydawał mu się dziwnie znajomy. „A…”przypomniał sobie pierwszą literkę imienia smoka, po czym zapadła ciemność. * * * * Chłopiec otworzył swoje zielone oczy. Był całkiem przemoczony, a w ustach czuł słony posmak morskiej wody. Było mu zimno, cały drżał. Słońce, które znajdowało się tuż nad nim raziło go nieubłagalnie kiedy próbował otworzyć ociężałe powieki. Uniósł dłoń nad czoło by rzucała cień na jego twarz, po czym spróbował się podnieść. Łupanie w czaszce powalił go jednak z powrotem na piach. „Piach?” pomyślał po czym rozejrzał się jeszcze raz. Tak piach, znajdował się na brzegu jakiejś wyspy. Odchylił na leżąco głowę do tyłu, stał tam smok, piękny niebieski śmiertnik zębacz. -Kim jesteś?-spytał lecz z zaskoczeniem uznał, że jego głos brzmi tak, jakby nie pił od dwóch miesięcy. W ustach miał całkiem sucho i dodatkowo pełno piachu, a gardło paliło przeraźliwie. -Pytanie brzmi KIM TY JESTEŚ? I dlaczego mówisz w naszym języku?-spytała smoczyca, jak stwierdził po głosie. Czkawka nie odpowiedział, jedyne co zrobił to złapał się za gardło i gestem dłoni pokazał, że jest spragniony. Smoczyca złapała go w szpony i poleciała w stronę lasu. Wylądowali nad górskim strumykiem. Czkawka doczołgał się do niego i pierwsze co zrobił to zanurzył w nim całkiem głowę. Zimna woda rozbudziła go dostatecznie. Nabrał krystaliczną ciecz w dłonie, które przedtem ułożył w kształt miski i wypił ją szybko. -Więc kim jesteś i skąd znasz smoczy język?-Chłopak odwrócił się do smoczycy, która zdawała się być w wieku Szczerbatka. -Więc nazywam się Czkawka.-wziął kolejny łyk wody-Jestem…znaczy uczyłem się waszego języka.-skłamał, gdyż nie wiedział czy może ufać zębaczowi.-A tak w ogóle to… dlaczego zechciałaś mnie zabrać nad strumień. -Bo chciałam wyciągnąć od ciebie skąd znasz NASZ język.-wypowiedziała z naciskiem na NASZ co wyraźnie mówiło o tym, że nie chciała aby jakikolwiek wiking, a raczej człowiek umiał ICH język.-Jakim cudem udało ci się nauczyć? On nie jest taki prosty. -Racja, ale no cóż, często śledziłem smoki i… badałem znaczenie każdego warkotu porównując do ich zachowania i…-zagubił się, nie wiedział jak to wytłumaczyć, ale miał nadzieję, że to będzie wystarczającą odpowiedzią- i tyle! -No dobrze.-spojrzała na niego spod przymrużonych powiek, po czym dodała nieufnie-Jestem Wichura. -Jak znalazłem się na brzegu? * * * * Szczerbatek czuł jak jakieś stworzenia dobierają się do jego ciała, jednak nieskutecznie, gdyż najbardziej podatne na rany miejsce czyli brzuch, miał mocno osłonięte skrzydłami. Pomimo, że wszystko czuł i słyszał, to nie potrafił się wybudzić. Był ciągnięty za uszy, łapy, płetwy grzbietowe i ogon. Czuł jak stado jakichś przebrzydłych gadów szarpie za jego łuski i wyrywa je, powoli dostając się do mięśni. Nagle poczuł okropny ból w ogonie. Rozwarł szeroko oczy, rycząc przeraźliwie. Dookoła biegały jakby wilki, które na miały sierści lecz „skorupy” wyglądające niczym kamienie. Odskoczyły z warkiem, kiedy smok się obudził. Spojrzał w stronę ogona. Pełno krwi lało się z długiej rany na końcu. „Nie!” krzyknął w myślach, ponieważ kompletnie odebrało mu głos. Łzy pojawiły się w jego zielonych oczach. Spojrzał w stronę jednego z wilków, który zdawał się być niezwykle uradowany tym co zrobił. W pysku trzymał długi, czarny płat. Trzymał lotkę z ogona, bez której smok już nigdy więcej nie będzie mógł latać. Rozdział 14 -Jak znalazłeś się na brzegu? Pff a jak myślisz głupku! Morze cię wyrzucił!-smoczyca prychnęła z pogardą jakby to było coś najoczywistszego na świecie. Czkawka popatrzył na nią urażony i znów pociągnął łyk wody, jednak nie dopił wszystkiego co udało mu się utrzymać w dłoniach bo czarna strzała przeleciała tuż nad czubkiem głowy smoka. Wichura odwróciła się i pochwyciła chłopaka w szpony po czym wzbiła się w powietrze, jednak zaraz opadła gdyż grube łańcuchy zakończone ciężkimi kulami owinęły się wokół jej skrzydeł i łap. Potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna wypadł z krzaków unieruchamiając przy tym ogon smoczycy poprzez wbicie w niego miecza. Śmiertnik zębacz zaryczał przeraźliwie. Czkawka, który podczas upadku potoczył się parę metrów w dół po skałach, został kopnięty przez drugiego wikinga odzianego w skóry z wilka. -Hej, mam tu jakąś przybłędę!-zakrzyknął do pozostałej grupy, która wybiegła z lasu. Podniósł Czkawkę za kark, łapiąc go w żelazny uchwyt -Wódz będzie zadowolony! Ostatnio brakowało mu niewolnika!-parsknął czarnowłosy mężczyzna podchodząc do chłopca i zakuwając go w kajdany, które boleśnie wbiły się w skórę. Czkawka zasyczał z bólu przez zęby. Patrzył jak smoczyca próbuje się wyszarpać, jednak wikingów było zbyt dużo. Zakuli jej pysk w żelazny pierścień i zakryli oczy ciemnym płótnem, zaś ogon przywiązali do łap, wyciągając wcześniej z niego miecz. -Przepraszam…-wyszeptał Czkawka na tyle cicho by nie usłyszeli go dwaj stojący obok wojownicy, jednak jeden z nich który go zakuł, zauważył ruch jego ust. -Coś mówił?-spytał szorstko -N-nic…-odparł cicho -Tak w ogóle to kto ci się pozwolił odezwać?!-krzyknął i uderzył chłopca pięścią, tak mocno, że pomimo uchwytu stojącego za nim wikinga, upadł na ziemię. Poczuł jak jego policzek pali i jakimś cudem poczuł że jest czerwony, a nawet bordowy. Stróżka krwi popłynęła na jego podbródek, po czym skapnęła na jeszcze lekko wilgotną, wełnianą tunikę. -Wstawaj łachudro.-warknął czarnowłosy. Chłopak spróbował jednak był zbytnio wykończony po tym co go spotkało.-Wstawaj! Ogłuchłeś?! No już!-gdy Czkawka nadal się nie ruszał złapał za jego kasztanowe włosy i ciągną nim po ziemi, przez parę metrów. Chłopak złapał się za głowę skutymi rękoma i próbował wyrwać, a także wstać. -Teraz dotarło?-wysyczał przez zęby mężczyzna, puszczając jego głowę. Czkawka wstał ociężale. Może i był półsmokiem i pomyślicie, że mógłby użyć mocy aby się wydostać. Jednak nie potrafił, a raczej nie mógł. Zawsze czół w płucach przyjemne ciepło świadczące o mocy, jak to smoki, jednak teraz kompletnie nic. A stało się to gdy opadał w głębiny. Pamiętał urywek kiedy czół jeszcze moc ale potem… Potem podpłyną dziwny zielonkawo-czarny smok z kolcem na końcu ogona i przyssawkami w łapach, którymi objął klatkę piersiową młodzieńca i wtedy poczuł bolesne mrowienie i… Po mocy. Dalej nic nie pamiętał. -Jarlu, co robimy ze smokiem? Nie załadujemy go na statek bo jest nas zbyt wielu, moglibyśmy zatonąć podczas sztormu mając dodatkowo smoka?-spytał przygarbiony wojownik trzymający lekko podrdzewiały topór na barkach. Dostojny, odziany w skóry i futra mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z pogardą. -Ty zostaniesz…-odparł ze spokojem, podchodząc do podwładnego, który trzymał niewolnika-Czkawkę. -C-co? Jak to zostanę?-spytał z przerażeniem. Jarl zatrzymał się i odwrócił się do pozostałych którzy próbowali poradzić sobie ze smokiem. -Hej! Wy panienki! Słuchać mnie wy brudne ścierwa! Połowa z was tu zostanie! Przypłyniecie innym okrętem, który się tu zatrzyma za miesiąc, wracający z Anglii! Zrozumcie mnie ale smok jest bardziej cenny niż wy!-zaśmiał się pod nosem. Po chwili raczył dodać-Oczywiście żartuję z tym, że to paskudne bydle jest więcej warte. Bo tak nie jest ale znacie wymagania naszego wodza. A teraz, rozbijemy tu obóz. Przenocujemy tu.-blondwłosy jarl podszedł do Czkawki, który cofnął się o krok gdy przed nim uklęknął potężnie zbudowany dowódca, bawiący się nożem. -Jak się nazywasz psie?-spytał nadzwyczaj spokojnie -Czkawka…-odparł tak cicho, że wiking będący przed nim pokazał gestem, nadstawiając ucho aby powtórzył. -Czkawka.-powtórzył trochę głośniej. -C-co?!-prychnął stojący za nim czarnowłosy po czym wybuchnął śmiechem. -Drogi Jarlu Sikwaldie, czy ty to słyszałeś?-Sikwald uśmiechnął się jedynie i powstał odwracając się do reszty, po czym zakrzyknął. -Słyszeliście?! Jak ten chłopak ma na imię! Czkawka!-wszyscy wybuchli gromkim śmiechem. Chłopiec skulił się a jego policzki poczerwieniały ze wstydu, a zdawało by się, że prawa strona jego twarzy po uderzeniu już nie będzie mogła być bardziej bordowa.-Jak tego nieszczęśnika musieli poszkodować rodzice, aż się serce kraje!-parsknął. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania